


Hotaru's Companion

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru smiled as she heard the sound of a violin.





	Hotaru's Companion

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru smiled as she heard the sound of a violin. She remembered how often Michiru performed violin recitals. After getting under a blanket, she continued to smile. Hotaru cuddled her new stuffed firefly. A friend for her when Michiru performed recitals. She began to close her eyes. Hotaru's smile remained.

 

THE END


End file.
